


The Pond's Memorial

by TravelingMystery



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravelingMystery/pseuds/TravelingMystery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I wrote for class about the Ponds. Spoilers for The Angels Take Manhattan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pond's Memorial

Amy and Rory, Husband and wife,  
Two lives early crossed, full of strife.

Together with the crazy, mad man  
He'll always take you where he can.

You had your fun, but at what cost?  
The battle is won, but the Ponds are lost.

Look out Rory the Angel is here  
To take all that The Doctor holds dear.

"Come along Pond" and "Raggedy Man, goodbye"  
This is the day we all stopped to cry.

Amy Pond: The brave, courageous, always loving wife  
Followed Rory forever, even to the After-Life.


End file.
